


Lay Me Down In Sheets Of Snow

by TalesOfOnyxBats



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Smut, not explicit smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/pseuds/TalesOfOnyxBats
Summary: Anon tumblr prompt (paraphrased); IcyXDarko smut. Darko takes Icy out for a date (ice skating preferably) and then they go back to a hotel or his/hers whatever you want and then things smutty.





	Lay Me Down In Sheets Of Snow

As if it wasn't cold enough outside already, the witch insisted on going ice skating. It was their 3 month anniversary and Darko didn't want to mess things up so soon, so he agreed to take her to the skating rink.

The man wasn't even good at ice skating and he was about 90% sure the witch only wanted to go ice skating because she knew this and wanted a good laugh. If not that, to watch him fall flat on his ass and mope about it for moments after.

Icy was waiting for him outside. She couldn't be any more underdressed for the winter season; Darko was freezing in his three layers of clothing and she was just standing there in her tube top and miniskirt.

He saw her eyes scan him over. She gave a snort, "need another sweater with that?"

"Actually, yeah, kind of." Darko replied.

Icy rolled her eyes and let his hand slip into hers. The moment his hand met hers she began tugging him off—he was never quite fast enough for her. In reality the woman walked at a borderline running pace. Eventually Icy had broken the hold deeming that he was slowing her down. She pretended not to care if she left him behind, but would occasionally spare a glance back to make sure he wasn't too far off.

And he couldn't imagine that it'd get any better once they were inside. In fact he nearly counted on Icy moving even quicker on the ice. She would be in her element.

By the time he caught up with her, Icy was already leaning in the entryway. She barely gave him time to catch his breath before rushing him into the building.

It was already decently crowded. Of course no one was shoulder to shoulder (by force) but there were certainly enough people to make him crash bound. No doubt he'd take a few down with him.

Icy was surprisingly helpful at first. When they stepped onto the ice Darko's stance was rather messy and wobbly. Icy had allowed him to lean on her until her regained his balance. How the small woman managed to hold up his weight and her own was a mystery to him.

But he didn't question it.

While the surprise was nice it didn't last. After he mastered balancing he was left to his own accord. Icy hadn't even shown him how to keep his balance once he started skating…nor did she tell him how to come to a graceful—or at the very least decent—stop.

Darko was slowly scooting his way forward—eventually resorting to a clumsy walk, clomping along the ice. Icy—probably on her 10 lap around—would shoot him that mocking smile and laugh at his last ditch efforts to keep his footing.

Whilst Darko was an utter embarrassment to all things made of ice, his girlfriend seemed to be the heart of it all. She seemed to draw the eyes of most everyone in the room between her mid-air twirls and perfect lands.

Each and every motion was full of grace and awe.

Not one act overshadowing another.

His sparkling moment of glory came much later in the day. Icy was just passing him again—this time adding a sort of show-offy spin. Darko…he was flailing his arms (sadly) drawing more attention than she as he tried not to land on his ass. Darko decided it was then or never; he grabbed Icy's arm and took her down with him with a halfhearted "sorry, collateral damage."

"Nooooob!" Yelled someone from across the rink.

Icy got to her feet with ease and watched Darko struggle for a bit. At last when it became apparent that he was utterly stuck the woman extended her arm.

By the end of it all Darko ached all over; back, arms, legs, and most of all his left butt cheek. But he wouldn't bring that up—he had no desire for any further embarrassment. He was content to cling to what remained of his dignity.

"Next time, I'm choosing the activity." He declared instead.

"Oh, are you?" Icy lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am." Darko held his confidence.

"Go ahead then." Icy shrugged.

"Now?"

"Yes, right now." Icy leaned closer. "When else?" She muttered.

"I don't know. Everything's probably closed by now." Darko frowned.

"What a shame. The offer expires tomorrow."

By now they were standing in the front yard. Her front yard. She reached for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll have something planned for us…"

"No wait!" Darko put his foot between the door and its frame. "I'll think of something...I know what we can do."

"You really don't like my idea of fun." Icy chuckled.

"That's not exactly untrue." Darko admitted.

"Well then." Icy yawned. "I'm waiting. And it better be worth my time."

Truth be told Darko had no idea in mind whatsoever. Well, he had a few, but they weren't worthwhile at all. He had to think of something new. Something different and—for her sake—slightly psychotic, that no one else would do.

By now she was drumming her fingers. "By the time you come up with something you'll be too sick to execute it." She motioned him inside. She then lead him to the back room, so she could watch the snow fall against the glass backdoor as she waited for him to gather his thoughts.

He let another five or so minutes flow by. The creative process has never been so scary.

"Good night Darko." Icy stood up and motioned for the door…the back door to be more specific. She wasn't even going to show him out the proper way!

"Actually, would you mind me staying the night. It's freezing and I didn't bring the car."

Icy tsked. "You're just looking to buy some time."

"I promise I'm not! I'd rather have sex in the snow than trudge through it trying to get home."

Icy tapped her finger on her chin. "Now there's an idea. See I knew that all you needed was a little motivation."

"Are you serious?" Darko laughed.

"You mean you weren't?" Icy asked.

It was an adventurous idea alright. Defiantly new and different. And anyone in a sound state of mind probably wouldn't be going outside butt-ass naked mid-winter…so slightly psychotic was a check. Without actually thinking it through, he gave her an "oh I was serious."

She thrust the backdoor open.

Darko bid little Darko a farewell.

It was about to get cold where cold should never be.

It would be an outright lie to say that the two had never fooled around like this before. But for the most part, their love was made in the bedroom—sometimes the living room…where it was nice and warm. Hell, in the living room there was even a nice fire going.

Shirt unbuttoned and cast aside, Darko let Icy glide her fingers over his bare chest. She pushed him against the side of the house (his back crying in protest at the sudden chill) and trailed her tongue from his navel to his breast bone.

This action left a thin trail of frost in its wake.

Either it was colder than Darko had anticipated or the witch was adding magic to the mix…not that he opposed to the latter of the two.

"You going to make me do all the work?" She cooed in his ear…giving it a soft nibble. He didn't leave the moan unsuppressed.

"Of course not." Darko mumbled back as he slid his hands down to her hips and then much further.

She moved her body closer to his and tugged his pants until they found his shirt on the ground. He did her the same favor.

Darko pulled her to the ground for a second time that night. This time the action completely voluntary.

She too mirrored her style at the ice rink; her motions just as graceful in that moment as they were on the ice—sliding her body effortlessly where it needed to be. Her hair spilling over her chest and tickling his.

For a moment he tangled his fingers between strands of it—it always bought the ice witch pleasure to have her hair stroked—and then tossed it over her shoulder to take in the view.

Such flawless, pale skin. Frost and ice giving it an enchantingly glittery complextion.

He very nearly forgot the cold.

Nearly.

Though his back and bum were still rather sore and could have used some ice, he wasn't too keen on the feeling so he positioned himself atop her. That was new.

The night was full of new things. In this position he was able to push a little deeper—eliciting a slight whimper from the witch.

He hesitated.

She prompted him to keep going.

Going until she found herself digging her fingers into the snow beneath them.

And then she'd pulled the two upright, arms around his neck.

Her breathing coming out it small puffs of air that entangled with his just as closely as they themselves.

She took cupped his chin in her hand and let her tongue slid to the roof of his mouth, and the process re-started itself.

It was certainly an adventure for him. For Icy, he wouldn't put it past her to have tried this in the past. But she seemed satisfied. Back in the cozy warmth of the living room, the woman was lounging on the sofa with a cup of iced tea (of course the woman would like that cold too) clad in only a thin silk robe.

On one hand he'd never felt so euphoric and she'd rewarded him with a mug of hot chocolate. On the other hand, as predicted, he honestly couldn't feel little Darko.

"I must say, you've impressed me." Icy mused. "I expected you to drag me to a chick flick. Perhaps I'll let you pick tomorrow's activity too."


End file.
